Shadowed Revenge
by DayDreamer00
Summary: Story title changed, still the same story. Trunks loses the very thing he lived for by the last person he expected. Revenge is his... but how far will he go?
1. Prologue

All Because of You **Prelude**  
  
  
  
Look what you've done to me  
  
Destroyed my very soul  
  
All because you had to be the best  
  
Look what you're pride has done to you  
  
You're heart's a black hole  
  
May my nightmares haunt your rest  
  
  
  
All because of you  
  
My heart has turned to ice  
  
You've ruined my entire life  
  
Your hurtful words  
  
Piece my already broken heart  
  
There is no living without this pain  
  
It's tearing me apart  
  
  
  
Father, I ask, did you ever love me?  
  
Just for even the smallest moment  
  
You say you have no room for me  
  
That all I am is a mistake  
  
A thorn in your side  
  
I have tried so hard to live up to your expectations  
  
But all I keep doing  
  
Is falling farther away  
  
  
  
Well there will be no more mistakes  
  
I will not live only to watch my hopes die  
  
I deserve much more than you'll ever know  
  
Hearts and souls will suffer  
  
At my hands  
  
And it's all because of you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Revenge is mine 


	2. Talking back with Chocolate Cake

*Author's Note- I don't own DBZ or it's characters, duh. I don't really know what time period this is; I guess when Trunks gets older in GT. But I haven't seen any of GT yet; so don't yell at me or anything if something's wrong. I just read a lot of Fan Fiction so. [Picture him though as Mirai Trunks (cuz he's cuter)]  
  
**Sooooo sorry everyone!! I wasn't getting anywhere when I was writing the previous story, so I decided to start again. This chapter is pretty much the same, except the end, so read it again!! Luv you all!**  
  
~~***~~ = Changing persons ::word:: = he/she thinking ___________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.1 Talking Back with Chocolate Cake  
  
He hit the bag as hard as he could, making it swing far back and almost into the wall. Trunks had been punching and kicking the same bag since four o' clock this morning and it had been at least 10 hours. He was hungry, but he didn't want to stop. Suddenly he heard a rip and frowned, watching all the sand flow out of the bag. Trunks kicked some sand causing dust to fly up in the air.  
  
"Brat! What are you doing?" He heard his father yell.  
  
Trunks quickly turned around and set his hands down. "Practicing."  
  
"Practicing? All you've been doing is hitting that blasted bag all morning!"  
  
"That's about as much as you've done, father." Trunks said defensively.  
  
His father only grunted and then continued on with his training.  
  
Trunks sighed and slowly walked out the door of the gravity room. He made his way into the house and put a hand to his growling stomach. 'I'm hungry'. He was about to run into the kitchen and rave the refrigerator when he saw his mother.  
  
"Trunks! Don't go in there. You're stinky and sweaty!"  
  
The young man turned around. "So?"  
  
"SOO? Listen, buster, last time you went in there you left the kitchen smelling like a boys locker room for the whole day! Go clean yourself up and then you may eat."  
  
"But mom.." Trunks whined.  
  
Bulma simply waved her hand and turned around, going back to her work.  
  
Trunks sped upstairs and took a shower, and then changed into some cleaner clothes. Looking in the mirror he smiled, you handsome thing. He laughed to himself and went back downstairs. He grabbed a bunch of things out of the refrigerator and gulped them down. Taking a seat he thought, now what am I going to do? Just then his father walked in and just like Trunks, he got the same lecture on not going into the kitchen. Trunks laughed at how such a proud sayjin prince could be reduced to practically nothing by a woman. Trunks promised himself that would never happen to him. He wouldn't let it. He would be the strongest in the universe, and one day he might even rule it, but he would be nothing like his father. What he didn't realize, however, was he was already turning into him.  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen and just about tore the refrigerator door off. "What happened to the chocolate cake?"  
  
Trunks smirked, "I ate it."  
  
His father turned around and glared at his son. "You ate my chocolate cake?"  
  
Trunks licked his lips as he spoke. "Yep, and it was reeeeeal good."  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma came racing in. "What is it honey?"  
  
"Did you know that your brat ate my cake?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh no, what are we going to do?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"We aren't going to do anything. You're going to make me another cake."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "But I thought you said I can't cook."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Oh yeah." He paused and then looked up. "SOMEBODY MAKE ME CHOCOLATE CAKE BEFORE I BLAST THIS PLACE INTO OBLIVIAN!" He yelled. With that, three maids came rushing in and started immediately on their project.  
  
"Dad, it's only cake!"  
  
The say-jin prince folded his arms together and turned around to face his son. "You know nothing."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and stood up. "And I learn everything from you."  
  
Vegeta glared at the purple haired boy and slowly walked up to him. He punched him in the stomach hard, making Trunks double over slightly. "Don't ever talk back to me like that."  
  
Bulma walked up to her husband and slapped him on the back of his head. "Don't ever punch my son unless you're training, got it?"  
  
He simply looked over at her and pushed her away. "Your son, right."  
  
She flung her arms in the air, "Vegeta! Why do you act like that towards him?"  
  
"Woman, shut up! He is the son of a Sayjin Prince!"  
  
"So what! Why can't your just treat him like a son and not a soldier?"  
  
Vegeta responded annoyingly, "Because he is no regular boy so I will not treat him as such. That's how a Sayjin is punished." He glared at Trunks and pointed at his chest. "And that is exactly what you are." With that Vegeta stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
Bulma grunted as he disappeared behind the door and then walked up and stroked her son's face. "Are you okay, sweetie?"  
  
Trunks rubbed his stomach and nodded, trying not to show the tears that so desperately wanted to escape his hurt eyes. He wasn't allowed to cry, his dad made sure he understood that.  
  
He walked up to his room and sat on his bed. My father's so stupid. Why does he always have to be like this? Why can't he be like normal dads? Oh yeah, he's a Sayjin prince, I forgot. Ha. Prince or not, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to take this anymore. Trunks stormed out his bedroom and ran to the gravity room. He opened the door and marched in. Vegeta looked at him and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you doing here? I didn't say you could come back in!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Trunks folded his arms together. "Since when did I need your permission?"  
  
Vegeta put his hands down to his sides and walked up to his son. "Since you were the brat and I was the prince."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
"What? Brat? You deserve it!"  
  
Trunks grunted. "If I deserve brat, then you don't deserve Prince."  
  
Vegeta once again punched Trunks in his abdomen. Trunks didn't budge. Vegeta punched him once more and then kneed him hard. Trunks stood with all his might trying not to move, even though his body ached for him to lean over.  
  
His father laughed, "Trying to be a man, huh? You'll never be anything like me." His father said coldly.  
  
Trunks slammed his fist into his father's stomach and growled, "I never would want to. That would be the worst thing that could happen to me, to be anything like you." He then went to hit him again, but his father stopped his punch and glared into his eyes.  
  
"You have no idea and never will. You're a spoiled brat and I let you get away with way too much." Vegeta paused and tightened his grip on his son's fist, making Trunks cringe. "Now leave before I do some real damage."  
  
Trunks eyes narrowed. "You already did." With that he slammed the door open and flew into the sky. He could hear his father yell, "If you ever come back. I'll kill you!!" behind him as he left.  
  
As he soared through the gray clouds, Trunks replayed the scenes from earlier over and over in his head. This kind of thing always happened, he just never talked back. Trunks wasn't sure if he was happy he did or not. But his dad could get him so mad. The young sayjin was always trying to live up to his father's expectations, but he seemed to never reach anything to make his father happy. ::Stupid man, he's the one who will never understand. It's my turn for revenge..::  
  
The wind swept through Trunks hair as he flew high above the ground. His Saiyan ears perked up at an ear splitting cry. He scanned the area below him, quickly descending.  
  
"Help!!!!" someone yelled. agony  
  
"Let go!!" A young woman cried. An older man had his arm around her waist as the other was searching through her purse. "Give me back my things, or else..." "Or else what, little lady?" Trunks landed between the two men, their eyes widening. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" The man holding the girl let out a stupid laugh. "Why. what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Trunks gave the famous Vegeta grin, "Give you two choices." He stopped and moved back so he could see both idiots. "Let the girl go. and I'll let you go. Refuse and I get to beat the living daylights out of the two of you."  
  
The two men looked at each other and smiled. "Ok... we'll play along..." The older man shoved the girl away and quickly took out his gun, the second man threw the purse down and did the same. "Looks like we'll have fun, eh Harry?"  
  
"Sure will, Darren." With that he brought up his revolver and pointed it at the middle of Trunks' head, his voice turning sarcastic, "Ready, aim......... FIRE!!"  
  
  
  
**AGH!! What will happen? Will Trunks get mutilated? *Deep Narrator Voice* Stay tuned for the next episode, er. Chapter of "All because of You"!  
  
Hoped ya liked it!! Please REVIEW!!** 


	3. All in a Question

*Famous Disclaimer* I. do. not. own. DBZ. or. anything. affiliated. with. it. --That includes money--

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the terribly long wait. I'm trying to get my thoughts in order for this story, which I have started and ended already two times. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen, I'd be very happy to hear them! ^.^

Ch. 2

*BAM* The bullet sped out of it's holder and followed it's aim towards Trunks' forehead, only to continue on and slam into a brick wall. The two men looked around, shocked.

"Did... did he... disappear?"

"Ha. I'm no magician." Someone said from above them. Harry and Darren looked up soon enough to see feet coming straight for their faces. Darren dove out of the way as Trunks landed one of his feet directly in Harry's face. The stingy man was shot a few feet back and rolled over unto his stomach. Trunks turned and looked at the second man, his eyes narrowed. "You're next." Darren stood their frozen as Trunks fist came diving into his nose, breaking it. The theif put his hand up to it, trying to stop the blood.

"You idiot! Who do you think you are?"

Trunks looked at him and smirked, "Your worst nightmare." With that, he side kicked Darren in the stomach, sending him right over to his companion. He watched the two bodies lay pitifuly on the ground and shook his head. Trunks had almost forgot why he came down and beat the pulp out of those two, until he felt someone squeeze him hard at his waist.

"Thank you! Thank you! You saved my life!" 

"Err... you're.... welcome..." He said, blushing. 

The young girl pulled away and rushed over to her purse and then back to him. "Those stupid men. How dare they try to take my purse!" She quickly zippered it up and put it over her shoulder. "My name's Aurora." 

"Hi, I'm Trunks."

Aurora giggled. "Trunks? Is that a nickname?"

"...yea, I guess...." He lied.

"Oh, ok... haha, I was going to say! Trunks would be a funny "real" name!"

"Yea, it would..." Trunks scratched the back of his head, chuckling unsurely. "Why were those guys after you?" He said, trying to change the subject.

She smiled, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I was just... wandering around."

"Oh, I see." She paused, "Hungry?"

Trunks stomach growled, answering for him. 

"Good, for saving my life... I get to take you out to dinner, deal?" She smiled as she saw his suspicious look. "And I'll answer your question."

"Deal."

With that, Aurora led Trunks to a nearby restaurant and got a table for the two of them. As they sat down she looked around and held tightly to her purse, which she laid on her lap. "So, where are you from?"

"Umm... not here." Trunks said quietly.

"Yea... we've been over that already. Can't you tell me where you're from?"

"I could... but I don't want to have anything to do with where I'm from."

"Oh, I see." She said sadly. "Problems with the girlfriend or something?"

"No." Trunks answered flatly.

Just then the waitress strolled by, dropping menus at the table. "Hiya hunnies." She said while chewing a large wad of gum. "What'll it be today?"

"Uhm... the usual for me." Aurora said.

Trunks picked up the menu and scanned it real quick. "I'll have a double cheeseburger with extra cheese, a steak with a side order of mashed potatoes and -" He took a deep breath, looking over it once more, "Some fried brocolli. Mom always did tell me to have my vegetables." With that he handed the menu back to the stunned waitress and sat back.

"... is that all?" She said.

"I--I believe so..." Aurora answered. "I might have to work for this meal!"

Trunks blushed. "I'm sorry, you're right, I forgot that you were treating."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aurora's cheeks started to get red with anger.

"Nothing! Well... nothing bad! I just mean... what I was trying to say..." He stopped and bit his lip, "That it's impolite, yea, to have a lady of such.... err....stature... to be forced to watch me eat all that food... less pay for it!" Trunks watched the woman in front of him very carefully, hanging off the loss for words.

Aurora sat there and rolled her eyes. "Right, of course.- Men." She looked up at the waitress, "That's it, Cecilia."

Cecilia walked away and Aurora looked at Trunks. "Thanks again for saving my life."

"Oh...yea, it was no big deal."

"Actually, it was... you have no idea."

Trunks only nodded.

"So tell me, why are you so down?"

He looked around for a minute and then sighed. "Ahh, just had another fight with my dad. I'm used to it."

Aurora frowned. "What kind of fight?"

"The kind of fight all sons and fathers have when they hate eachother."

"Ooh..."

"It was no big deal, really... before long he'll be out looking for me again. My mother can't stand when I run away, so she sends him out to get me."

"Why do you run away if your mom doesn't like it?"

Trunks yawned. "Because I have to get away from there. My dad can be such a pain in the butt sometimes, I can't just hang around and let him beat me up."

Aurora's eyes got big. "Beat you up?"

"Well... we fight, physically more than anything. We're both trained..." He paused, careful not to say anything too much. "...black belts."

"So that's how you settle disagreements?"

"Heh. We never settle disagreements."

The young woman pushed some of her honey brown hair behind her ear and sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." Trunks turned away towards the window, the sun was starting to set. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well... why are you here? And... what's in that purse?"

Aurora grinned. "My, my, you have a lot of questions." She looked around again and put her purse on the table, still clamped in her hands. "I've been here for a while, it's a safe place for a single person like me to be." She paused. "And the contents in my purse are very secretive."

Trunks smirked, "That's what all females say. Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Not." She said flatly.

He sat back. "You said you would."

"Well, I said I would explain things, not spill all my secrets."

"Why were those guys after you?" He said more persistently.

Aurora sighed. "I just have something they want. That's all."

Trunks put his hands behind his head and smiled, "I'll get it out of you sometime, you know."

"Hmm, and I'll get what I want out of you." She grinned.

Cecilia came strolling down the aisle and placed the food on the table. "There ya go sweets! Holla if ya need anything. I'll be with that blind man over there that swears he can see." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Trunks threw food in his mouth and before long was completely done, burping to complete the eating process. "Mmm, that was good. Thanks again."

Aurora stared and slowly nodded. "Sure... uhm... I've never seen someone eat as fast as you do before..."

"Yea, well... I work out a lot."

"I can see." She smiled while blushing. "So, are you ready to leave?"

"Yea, I guess."

Aurora motioned for Cecilia and quickly paid the bill. "Alright, let's go."

Trunks followed her outside as she rummaged through her purse, zippered it, making sure it was fully closed and looked around. "Would you mind escorting me back home? I would feel safer if you would."

He also looked around and then smiled. "Sure, I wouldn't mind at all."

They walked for approximately thirty minutes, talking about nothing in particular, when they reached a large white apartment building.

"Well, this is it." She said with a sigh. "Where will you be going after this... back home?"

Trunks looked down at the ground and then back up at her. "Nah, probably not. I'm not wanted there."

"I think you should go back."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

She glanced left and right, her eyes filled with horror. "Someone.... is waiting for you."

Trunks now had both eyebrows raised, "What are you talking about?"

But Aurora only ran into the building and locked the door behind her.

******I know this chapter was a lot of conversation... but I wanted it to be mainly the greetings between Aurora and Trunks. More action soon.... =)*********


	4. The Shadow

***Disclaimer*** Ok, this is the last one for this story. I don't own DBZ or any of the characters within it. I am but a simple young adult writing for pleasure. -Get it? -Got it? -Good.

**A/N:** **Ok, Vegeta is going to seem evil, heartless and back to his old roots as the story carries out. I'm warning you in advance so you don't take the time to complain about it to me. I thank you for noticing it previously, but do not be worried, everything will soon come together. Just keep reading, that's your best bet. ^.~ Ciao!**

**Ch.3**

Trunks shook his head and stood there for a little while longer. What could be waiting for him? What would WANT to wait for him? He had nothing there.

...Besides his mom.

Trunks suddenly had a terrible feeling in his stomach and jumped into the air, flying as fast as he could back to his house. The clouds swept back furiously as he shot through them, he didn't know how far he had to go, he was only looking for one thing.

And he spotted it.

His mother's chi.

It was low, almost unreachable, even as Trunks got closer and closer to his destination. He landed almost as quickly as he had taken off and ran into the house. He heard glass shattering, footsteps and horrified screams. The lights were all off in the house, minus a small nightlight in the family room. 

He followed his mother's energy, which was dying out fast, when he saw her come stumbling out of a room, gashes and new bruises decorating her skin. Trunks ran over to her, grabbing her before she fell.

"Mom! What happened?"

"He.... I don't know....... what has happened to him......" Bulma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Trunks looked up, trying to sense another chi, but felt nothing. 

"Where are you? I know you're there!" He got up, lightly placing his mother on the floor. "I'll be right back, don't leave me." He whispered to her.

He walked through a hallway to his right and saw a silhouette out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly, but nothing appeared. 

"Show yourself!" He demanded.

A low, rumbling laugh drifted through the air. Trunks began to make his way back to his mother, before he saw the shadow again, this time a huge blast of light came towards him. He quickly dodged to the left, doing a somersault away from it. Just as soon as he got up, another one, bigger than the first, sped for him. Trunks jumped up to avoid it but something from the right knocked the original blast off course, sending both of them away from him. He looked around, but saw nothing, still feeling no more energy than his mother was letting off, which was barely anything.

Trunks began to get extremely irritated. He wanted to run over to his mother, to make sure she would be ok, but he could risk turning his back on whatever was out there.... waiting.

So Aurora was right, someone _was _waiting... but who? 

As if to answer his question, a figure suddenly appeared in front of him, behind the shadows. "Greetings, Trunks."

Trunks eyes widened as his father stepped into what little light there was. He looked different for some reason, the fact that Vegeta, of all people, just had called Trunks by his first name and not "brat" made him wonder as well. "Who are you?"

"Can't you tell? I'm your father, idiot." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"So _you _were the one waiting for me?"

Vegeta nodded with an evil grin.

Trunks eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

The prince's eyes grew with hatred, "Your - death." 

The young Saiyan got into a fighting stance as he glared at the man before him. "Then come and get it." 

Taking that as an open invitation, Vegeta brought both of his hands straight forward, forming a ball of energy. "If you say so." He said mockingly. The blast came hurling towards Trunks, but Trunks sent it in the opposite direction with a blast of his own. He ran up to Vegeta and the two immediately fell into a string of punches, kicks and blocks. Trunks brought his hand back and hit Vegeta in his face, throwing him soaring into the wall behind. 

"At this rate, I'll be taking your life, instead of you taking mine." Trunks said with confidence.

"Do you think so young man?" Vegeta quickly got up on to his feet and smirked.

"....young man?" Trunks asked aloud. Since when did his father call him "young man", especially during a battle?

Vegeta answered his question by kicking Trunks in his abdomen, following it up with a hook punch. Trunks was thrown back near his mother. Vegeta stormed towards the younger Saiyan, picked him up by his hair and threw him across the room. 

"Come on you stupid fool, tell me you have more strength then that!"

Trunks got up as fast as he could and threw a chi blast at his father, but watched as it came back to him, hitting him into the TV. The glass cut his skin as he climbed out of the huge mechanism, making him notice how much he was actually bleeding. Why could he never beat his dad? Why did he always lose? He wouldn't lose this time, not with his mother there. 

Trunks looked around and was surprised when he didn't see Vegeta anywhere. He kept his eyes sharp, knowing his father would most likely come up behind him and try to kill him that way. He thought he saw a shadow behind him, so he quickly turned around, only to end up feeling a terrible pain shoot up his back. He fell to the floor face first, a hot burn searing through him. It was as if someone had lit his spine on fire, and all his nerves were feeling the flame. Trunks tried to turn to his back, but it hurt too badly. 

"You're pathetic." Vegeta said. Trunks felt Vegeta grab him upwards by his shirt and throw him onto his back. He watched as his father's hands lit up with destruction. "I shall put an end to this weakness, that way I will no longer have to deal with you this way." He grinned as he brought his hands above his head and let the energy flow into the blast, making it grow. With that kind of power he could kill everyone in the town! 

So why did Trunks still not feel his father's chi?

Suddenly the white light came hurling towards him, Trunks closed his eyes, awaiting the terrible pain he would endure...

...and waited, but nothing came.

Nothing but a deadly scream - and it sounded just like his mother's.

_~~**-Utoh.... what happened? Will Bulma be ok? And what is up with Vegeta? Please REVIEW!! =)-**~~_


End file.
